


未尽之旅

by cross_bones



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: 金枪同人合志《EL DORADO》参本短篇解禁2020年万圣节文
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 4





	未尽之旅

迪尔姆德到达车站时，正好是差一刻九点钟。尽管已是夜晚，但因为临近圣诞假期，车站中仍然喧闹嘈杂，人头济济。西装肘部打着补丁、戴着灰扑扑软毡帽的年轻人提着捆扎着绳子的旧旅行箱，神情疲惫、行色匆匆；穿着流行的法式长裙、披着裘皮围巾的妇人身后跟着提着精致小箱的女仆和推着行李车的随从；许多年纪不会超过十二岁的孩子灵巧地穿梭在人群中，叫卖着当日的晚报、兜售粗糙的廉价纪念品。迪尔姆德走上站台，空气里飘荡着从火车烟筒中喷出的煤烟味儿，他看到熟悉的金红两色的车厢，在威尼斯工作的三年间，他每年圣诞节都会乘这列奢华的“皇家钻石号”回到伦敦的养父家里，算是为一年一度的假期开个好头。   
他走向B车厢，一位穿着黑色制服的乘务员正站在门边。   
“晚上好，奥迪纳先生，”乘务员看到他，主动打了招呼，“您的房间在5号。”   
这个人看起来有些眼熟，迪尔姆德瞥了一眼他的黄铜胸牌确认名字，回答道：“谢谢，汤姆。”   
不远处，火车上的主厨正一边从堆叠的板条箱中取出大块肉排仔细检查，一边对他的员工高声说着法语。几位旅客正从另一节车厢上车，迪尔姆德最后看了一眼这缭绕着雾气的夜晚，脚步轻快地踏上台阶。   
车厢的走廊中铺着深红色地毯，车窗的玻璃和木质的墙壁、房门都光洁如新，映着灯光。迪尔姆德逐间查看房门上的号码，有个男人从对面走了过来。走廊的宽度仅够一个人通过，迪尔姆德侧身避让。   
男人与他擦身而过时，一丝比古龙水更清淡好闻的香味钻进鼻腔。迪尔姆德抬眼看去，男人和他差不多高，穿着一身时髦的咖啡色西装，没戴帽子，头发的颜色在灯光下像纯金一般。那双红色的眼睛对上了他的视线，他们的距离这么近，迪尔姆德甚至能看清楚他的瞳孔与常人不同，是一道像猫眼般的尖利细缝。在那一瞬间，那目光似乎直刺进他的心里，就像把他当做蝴蝶标本钉住的一根细针。然后这一瞬间过去了，男人走向特等车厢的方向。   
迪尔姆德找到自己的房间时，火车正驶离车站。房间中右侧是床，占了大约三分之一的空间；床已经铺好，地毯上整齐地摆放着拖鞋，行李已经放在了行李架上，窗前的小桌上放着盛着水的水瓶和玻璃杯。迪尔姆德换上睡衣，洗漱之后躺上了床。枕头和毯子柔软舒适，他很快在火车行进时发出的规律哐当声中沉入睡眠。   
有光照在眼皮上，唤醒了他。迪尔姆德眨着眼睛适应突如其来的光线，睡眼惺忪地抬起头看向四周，过了几秒钟才想起自己正在火车上。窗外漆黑一片，光亮来自嵌在墙壁上的床头灯。他随手关掉它，躺了回去，迷迷糊糊地觉得有些奇怪，他清楚地记得自己是关上灯睡觉的。但这一点疑虑敌不过睡意，正当他慢慢滑向梦乡时，身下的床垫忽然向下一沉，就像有人刚刚在床边坐下一般。这感觉让迪尔姆德瞬间清醒过来，在睁眼的同时，床头灯又亮了起来，他被光线刺得眯起眼睛，灯光随之熄灭。   
迪尔姆德一动不动地仰躺在床上，两只手抓着毯子边，睁大眼睛向黑暗中看去。床垫上的下陷感已经消失，眼睛也慢慢适应了黑暗，这个狭小的空间中没有什么不该存在的东西在暗影中显现出它的轮廓。他乘过两次这列火车，可从没听说过车上有什么闹鬼传说。也许刚才只是床头灯的电线接触不良，还有车身晃动产生的错觉。他等待着，但怪事没再发生，睡意再次淹没了他。   
  
第二天清晨迪尔姆德醒来时，火车仍在轻微的摇晃和规律的哐哐声中前行。太阳还没有完全升起，黎明前的蓝色幽光笼罩着窗外的景色。草地在眼前铺展，绵延无尽，零星的独栋小屋散落其间，与世无争地慢慢被抛在身后。远处高耸着铁灰色的陡峭山峰，云雾围绕着它们，隐约可见山顶的白雪，像泼洒的颜料流淌而下，勾勒出岩石嶙峋的轮廓。再好的画作也无法复制自然风光真正的壮丽优美，这一切在日出前的静谧之中接近永恒，好像这列火车将永远在这幅景色中蜿蜒行进。迪尔姆德靠在枕头上静静看着窗外，直到阳光铺洒世界，走廊中响起乘务员的脚步声。   
迪尔姆德在自己的房间里消磨了整个上午，一边读书喝茶，一边享受着窗外的美景。到了午餐时间，他来到餐厅，这节车厢的两侧窗边分别是四人桌和双人桌，每张桌子上都铺着雪白的桌布，玻璃杯、瓷器和银质刀叉都闪闪发亮。每张桌边都坐着人，迪尔姆德环视一周，看到一个男人独自坐在一张四人桌边，正在翻看着一本皮面记事本。迪尔姆德走过去，问道：“打扰一下，我可以坐在这里吗？”   
男人抬起头来，正是昨天迪尔姆德在走廊里遇到的那个人。他合上手中的本子放在桌上，随手做了一个“请”的手势。迪尔姆德在他的对面坐下，拿过菜单。当他向乘务员点完菜时，发现对面的男人一直在看着自己，似乎对他颇感兴趣。虽然这种事情不是第一次——即使用最谦虚的说法，迪尔姆德的相貌也非常英俊，经常会有人有心或无意地盯着他看——但仍然让他感到不自在。迪尔姆德避开他的目光，看向窗外，直到他们的午餐端上桌来。   
在用餐时，迪尔姆德也能感到时不时从对面投来的视线，这种无礼的举动让他有些恼火。终于在盘子都撤下、换上了咖啡，等着甜点端上来时，迪尔姆德干脆迎上那道目光，直视着对方。   
迪尔姆德是个艺术家，在雕刻和绘画方面颇有造诣。这个男人在昨天的匆匆一瞥就令他印象深刻，此时他不禁在心中感叹这张脸漂亮得像是同时与天使和恶魔做了交易。与见到其他美丽的事物时一样，他很想用笔把他画下来。   
男人与他对视着，似乎一点儿也不觉得尴尬。迪尔姆德也就没有什么顾虑了，他问道：“你是作家吗？”   
陌生人挑起眉毛。   
“作家都热衷于观察别人，而且，”他指了指放在桌边的小本子，“我猜你带着记事本是为了随时记下灵感。”   
“我不是作家。”男人说，“我是通灵师。”   
迪尔姆德相当惊讶，在他的印象中，所谓的通灵师都是些骗子，而这个人虽然有些缺乏礼貌，但从他的衣着、气质和那有些高傲的神情和语气来看，无疑是个上流社会的绅士。他被勾起了好奇心，对男人伸出手去。   
“迪尔姆德，很高兴认识你。”   
金发男人看着他的手，视线又移到他的脸上，这才伸出手来握住他的手。   
“吉尔伽美什。”他说。   
这时乘务员端来了迪尔姆德的甜点。   
“抱歉，我还从来没见过一个真正的通灵师。”迪尔姆德说，用叉子切下水果派的一角。   
“现在你见到了。”吉尔伽美什回答。   
迪尔姆德想起昨天晚上房间里发生的怪事，问道：“既然你是真正的通灵师，也就代表这个世界上的确有鬼魂存在咯？”   
“没错。”   
迪尔姆德简明扼要地叙述了一番昨晚的奇异经历，最后说道：“我之前乘过这火车两次，一切正常，也许是那间房间有问题，当然也可能是我自己的错觉。”   
吉尔伽美什若有所思地看着他。“很多人遇到不合常理的事情时，就会用‘错觉’来安慰自己，以此保护自己以往的认知不被颠覆。但这个世界并非只有表面上看起来的样子。”   
“这世界还有其他的样子？”迪尔姆德将信将疑。   
“我可以让你看到真相。”吉尔伽美什说，不等迪尔姆德有所表示就从西装口袋里取出一个细长的金属匣子打开，里面是一支烧了半截的黑色蜡烛。他用打火机点燃了它，捏着蜡烛的底端将它举到迪尔姆德面前，迪尔姆德不明所以地注视着那点跳跃的火焰。   
吉尔伽美什忽然一吹，烛火扑向迪尔姆德眼前，他本能地闭上眼睛向后躲避。但是什么都没发生，迪尔姆德睁开眼睛，蜡烛熄灭后的轻烟正在眼前慢慢消散，空气中有一股奇特的清香味儿。   
“看看四周。”吉尔伽美什说。   
迪尔姆德向自己的左侧看去，差点从座位上跳起来。   
在过道对面的双人桌边坐着一对夫妻，此时那个男人脸色惨白，嘴唇也毫无血色，看起来完全就是个死人。坐在他对面的女人颅骨右侧有一大块凹陷，一只眼睛歪着，从眼眶里突了出来。迪尔姆德环视车厢，有一半的人看起来都是死人，而且死因各异。左前方那张餐桌旁的一个男人正用残缺不全的手指握着刀叉切割盘子里的肉，在他附近，一个女人的脸呈现诡异的紫色，在愉快地与同伴低声交谈。每个人都享受着美食，有说有笑，迪尔姆德能从他们脸颊或喉咙的伤口看到牙齿碾磨食物，红色的酒液像血液一般流过食管。   
“如何？”吉尔伽美什问道。   
迪尔姆德目瞪口呆了好一会儿。在此之前，他从不相信这世界上有超越常理的事物存在，信奉眼见为实，而现在他确实看到了无比诡异的光景。   
他压低声音问道：“这些死人，他们现在的样子就是死时的样子吗？你在这里是为了工作？为了解决这些鬼魂？”   
吉尔伽美什瞥了一眼过道对面的那对夫妻，悠闲地端起咖啡：“我刚刚结束工作，乘这列火车完全是巧合。”   
那个女人也许感到了视线，转过头来，那只歪斜的眼球注视着这里，好像马上就要从眼眶中掉出来了。迪尔姆德低头胡乱叉起一块水果派塞进嘴里。   
他想起了那种流传甚广的恐怖故事，一个人上了一辆马车，发现车上的乘客都是死人，这其实是辆灵车，正奔向死亡……诸如此类。   
“这车上有这么多鬼魂，不会有问题吗？”他问吉尔伽美什。   
对方有些好笑地反问：“什么问题？”   
“例如会出事故之类的。”话一出口，迪尔姆德自己也觉得这个问题有些傻。   
“只要你跟着我，就不会迷失。”吉尔伽美什回答，很是自信。毕竟在这个迪尔姆德一无所知的领域，他才是专家。他放下咖啡，拿起桌上的记事本站起身来，用眼神示意迪尔姆德跟上。   
他们离开餐厅，走进前一节车厢的休息室，吉尔伽美什在一个靠窗的位子坐下，迪尔姆德坐在他的对面。一个乘务员迎面走来，迪尔姆德看到一截肠子从他的制服下摆溜了出来，在地上越拖越长，他的脑子里浮现的第一个想法竟然是希望这位乘务员别被自己的肠子绊倒。他的视线跟随着乘务员的背影，接着看到钢琴附近的一张桌子边，一个穿着一身优雅的浅黄色长裙的女人坐在那里，她的样子枯瘦如柴、眼窝深陷，看起来饱受折磨，但她正用一种与她的外表对比鲜明的害羞神情频频向这边偷看。   
“你对我施的咒语什么时候才会失效？”迪尔姆德向吉尔伽美什倾过身，低声问道，“老实说，我觉得看不到真相可能会轻松一些。”   
“闭上眼睛。”吉尔伽美什说。   
迪尔姆德依言照办，接着感到眼前笼罩上一片阴影，似乎是吉尔伽美什的手掌贴在他的眼前，触到了他的睫毛，有些痒。然后那只手移开了。   
迪尔姆德睁开眼睛环视四周，陆续有乘客走进来，他们看起来都很正常，他松了口气。   
“我以为鬼魂都是那种虚无缥缈的，可是他们看起来就像正常人一样。”他看着吉尔伽美什，甚至有些怀疑他是不是偷偷在自己的杯子里放了什么东西，不过这也无法解释他仅仅将手放在自己眼前一切就恢复了原样。   
“你看到的不是鬼魂，”吉尔伽美什说，“鬼魂，或者说脱离身体的灵魂，确实是虚无缥缈的。普通人看不到它们，只有在很特殊的情况下它们才会在人前现身，或者接触人和物品。”   
“那么我看到的是什么？”   
“是他们死去时的样子。”   
迪尔姆德不禁又回头看了一眼那个坐在钢琴附近的女人，她已经恢复了健康与青春，皮肤白皙，栗色的头发烫成精致的卷发。也就是说，这个充满活力的年轻人，最后会以那种形容枯槁的样子离开人世？   
“我不明白。”迪尔姆德喃喃地说。   
“你不必明白。”吉尔伽美什回答，拿起他的皮面记事本开始在上面写写画画，似乎话题就到此为止，不想再对这一切多做解释。   
迪尔姆德看着窗外，沿途是景色优美的草地和山峦，他的思绪像是踏进了那些围绕着山顶的白茫茫的云雾，不着边际地思考着活着与死亡。草地连绵不绝，灌木与树丛都染上了枯萎的颜色，不时有湖泊出现在视野中，平静的水面倒映着沿岸那些中世纪的房屋和落着积雪的高山。迪尔姆德从窗外收回目光，看到吉尔伽美什正不动声色地观察着自己。这个男人令人捉摸不透，但不知为什么，迪尔姆德觉得自己可以信任面前这个陌生人。他坦然地与他对视着，吉尔伽美什对他一笑，就好像他们刚达成了某种默契似的。有好一阵子他们没有交谈，在这样一个下午，在不断前行的火车中，阳光洒落在他们身上，杯中的红茶泛起细微的涟漪，盛着精美糕点的三层托盘闪烁着光芒。长久以来第一次，迪尔姆德在圣诞节的归途上不再忧虑，前方雾霾笼罩的伦敦仿佛透进了一丝光亮，他的心中隐约升起了一种模模糊糊的、新的期盼。   
他们在休息室打发掉了下午的时间。晚餐时他们回到餐厅，坐在老位置上，吉尔伽美什拿起菜单，立刻就做好了决定，点了两份同样的炖羊排。   
“我希望你能问问我的意见。”乘务员走开后，迪尔姆德说。   
“怎么，你更喜欢鸭子或鲈鱼？”吉尔伽美什问，合上菜单放在一边。   
“不……好吧。”   
晚餐之后，休息室变成了酒吧。吉尔伽美什打算留在这里，但经过这一天，迪尔姆德觉得很疲倦，便回到自己的房间。   
在晚餐期间床已经铺好，迪尔姆德查看了洗漱间和行李架，一切都与他中午离开时一样。他希望今晚不要再发生怪事，毕竟现在已经知道了真的有鬼魂存在，他可无法再安慰自己那些都是错觉了。   
他按照以往的习惯换上睡衣，洗漱之后从行李中找出他的画夹，上床靠在枕头上。他回想着吉尔伽美什的样子，想着他坐在窗边、视线转向自己时的画面，他脸庞的轮廓、眉眼的形状、鼻子和嘴唇的弧度。吉尔伽美什在他的画纸上注视着他，他觉得有些遗憾，因为炭笔无法还原那双奇异的红色眼睛。   
一声清脆的咔哒声惊醒了迪尔姆德。房间中的灯仍然亮着，画夹还放在他的腿上，他甚至不知道自己是在什么时候睡着的。他环视四周，刚才的声音有些像门锁转动的响声，他看向房门，门还好好地锁着。   
他在床上坐起身来。洗漱间的门关着，但他清楚地听到水龙头打开、水的流淌声和泼溅声。随着水声传来了一阵女声的轻声哼唱，就像有人在洗脸照镜子时不经意地哼出熟悉的曲调。这声音若有似无，在狭小的空间中回荡，迪尔姆德顿时觉得寒毛都竖了起来。   
然后水声停了，脚步声直向床边走来。   
迪尔姆德从床上一跃而起，径直冲出了房门。现在应该已是深夜，车窗外的景色都湮没在黑暗中，走廊里灯火通明，四周没有人声，只有火车行进时发出的声音。他走向特等车厢，记得吉尔伽美什好像是住在1号房间，便敲起门来。   
“什么事？”房间里传来吉尔伽美什不耐烦的声音。   
“我是迪尔姆德，”迪尔姆德说，“我的房间里又发生怪事了，你能来帮一下忙吗？”   
门打开了。吉尔伽美什穿着睡衣，皱着眉头，对被吵醒相当不满。他探头张望了一下空无一人的走廊，侧身从门边让开，迪尔姆德走进房间，他关上了门。   
特等车厢的房间比迪尔姆德那间大上两倍，门的左手边靠墙放着一张长沙发，对面的窗前有张桌子，桌边有两张扶手椅。实木和雕花玻璃隔断的里间是一张双人床，就火车上而言，这样的房间已经堪比酒店的套房了。   
“现在是凌晨两点。”吉尔伽美什没好气地说，走到桌边倒了杯水，坐在沙发上一边喝水一边盯着他看，似乎在等他解释。   
“我的房间真的闹鬼，”迪尔姆德说，“我听到洗漱间传来水声，还有唱歌的声音。就好像有个年轻女人在房间里似的，但我看不到她。你能去看看吗？”   
“去做什么？”吉尔伽美什反问，“你难道要我除灵？”   
“这不就是你的工作吗？！”   
“干这行只是我的兴趣。”吉尔伽美什说，“而且如果你要请我工作，就得付钱——你要付钱为这列火车除灵吗？”   
迪尔姆德一时语塞。   
“那东西不会对你造成伤害。”吉尔伽美什仰头喝光杯子里的水，“你只要无视它就行了。再忍耐两个晚上，或者，”他不怀好意地挑起嘴角，“你可以睡在我的房间，如你所见，床大得很。”   
迪尔姆德本想一口回绝，但是想想发生在自己房间里的事情，他可很难若无其事地回去睡觉。毕竟这是他有生以来第一次灵异体验，承认自己怕鬼也没什么丢脸的。   
“那还真是感谢，”他说，“我睡沙发就好。”   
吉尔伽美什起身让出了沙发，迪尔姆德抓过靠垫拍了拍，吉尔伽美什问道：“你的手是怎么回事？”   
迪尔姆德看了看自己的右手，手指上还留着炭笔染上的黑色。   
“我睡前在画画。”他说。   
吉尔伽美什回到床上，舒舒服服地靠在枕头上面：“你是个画家？”   
“算不上是画家，”迪尔姆德说，“我在威尼斯学院美术馆工作，修复油画和雕塑。”   
“这么说，你也会雕刻咯。”   
“算是吧。”   
“行李间的皮箱里有一块油泥，把它拿出来，雕点东西。”吉尔伽美什突然以命令般的语气说。   
迪尔姆德莫名其妙，不过既然现在已经完全没有了睡意，做点什么也未尝不可。他打开行李间，皮箱放在一个大号旅行箱上面，他拿出皮箱时，看到旅行箱后面还有一只木头箱子，看起来很有些年头。   
皮箱里装着蜡烛、粉笔、有手柄的镜子、盛着液体的瓶子、装在袋子里的干燥植物，还有一颗人类的头骨。迪尔姆德盯着它看，无法确定它是不是真的。一个纸盒里有一块油泥，迪尔姆德把它拿出来，将箱子放回行李间。   
“您想要雕什么样的东西呢？”他坐在桌边，用定制服装店中店员的语气调侃道。   
“你眼前不就有一个很好的模特吗？”吉尔伽美什说。   
“好吧。”迪尔姆德嘟哝，桌上还放着吉尔伽美什睡前喝的茶，他从糖罐里拿过夹糖块的金属小夹子，把它扳直。“不过这里没有工具，我可不能保证成品的样子。”   
他先是把那块手掌大的油泥捏成胸像的大致形状，再用夹子当做刮刀，抹平它的表面。他抬起头来，吉尔伽美什正慵懒地倚在枕头上看着他，一只手撑着脸颊。床头两侧各有一盏壁灯，灯光透过暗红色的灯罩映得里间光线幽暗。迪尔姆德没来由地联想到那些遥远的国度里充满异域情调的宫殿，铺着刺绣床单、垂着帐幔的大床，床上的国王神情似笑非笑，神秘莫测。他有一种荒谬的感觉，好像这个人来自遥远的时空，与他存在着某种联系，命运因而将他们牵扯到一起。   
吉尔伽美什看着他手指灵巧的动作，桌上台灯的光线在他微卷的黑发上涂上橙色，光明与阴影共同描摹出他脸庞与五官的轮廓，像博物馆中玻璃罩下一尊低垂着头的美丽雕像。他神情专注，时不时抬起头望向自己，那双金色的眼睛观察着他，又好像在神游天外。艺术家在创作时总是沉浸在自己的世界之中，可吉尔伽美什偏想把他从里面拉出来。   
“为什么要到威尼斯工作？”他问，“你在伦敦也能有很好的发展。”   
“因为威尼斯在欧洲艺术史上的地位举足轻重，”迪尔姆德回答，低头细细雕刻他的发丝，“我从学生时代起就想来这里。”   
吉尔伽美什哼了一声。“这样的标准答案你还是说给别人听吧。”   
迪尔姆德心中一震。有时他怀疑通灵师是否也能看透过去或未来，不然他的眼睛不会这样摄人心魄，好像能将他心中最隐秘的部分都一览无遗。   
“我从记事起就生活在伦敦，与我的养父住在一起。”迪尔姆德说，“在我的亲人里面，只有舅舅一家经常来探望我们。三年前，舅舅再婚，新娘是个比他年轻得多的漂亮姑娘。在婚礼的几天前，她向我哭诉这只是家族间的利益婚姻，她另有爱人，请求我帮忙买两张船票，她打算和她的爱人私奔。”   
吉尔伽美什沉默着。窗外漆黑一片，迪尔姆德想起他赶到码头的那个晚上。   
“我认为可以先帮助她脱离目前的处境，再慢慢说服舅舅。可是当我去码头送船票时，她对我说，她想要一起私奔的人是我。我拒绝了她，她没能离开，这件事也被舅舅发现了，一时闹得满城风雨。最后她还是嫁给了舅舅，而我只能离开伦敦。”   
“你没有向他解释吗？”   
“我试着解释过。可格兰尼对这件事缄默不语，我则成了把过错推给女人的懦夫。现在我只在每年的圣诞节回伦敦看望养父，还有当时相信我的朋友，但我想我不会再回到那里生活了。”   
“因为认为自己存在过错、认为自己对他人的痛苦负有责任，而选择隐藏自己的痛苦，只会更加痛苦。”吉尔伽美什说。   
金属在油泥上划出一道深深的凹痕，迪尔姆德抬起头，吉尔伽美什望着他，像一尊等待奉上祭品的神，一旦满足他的要求，就会口吐注定实现的预言。这句话如同一条启示，一直压在他心口上的那块无形巨石终于被撬动了一角，透进了一丝光。   
“我会记住的。”他说，抚平胸像上那道凹痕，刻出眼睛的轮廓。   
  
迪尔姆德醒来时，发现自己正卷在毯子里，躺在沙发上。阳光洒落进来，窗外是开阔的田园风光，像一幅色彩明丽清新的油画。迪尔姆德坐起身，桌上放着他昨晚雕成的胸像，他转头看向大床，吉尔伽美什整个人埋在一堆枕头和柔软的毯子里，还在熟睡。   
迪尔姆德悄无声息地离开，回到自己的房间。时间已经接近正午，床铺早已整理好了，他有些迟疑地拉开洗漱间的门，没有什么异常。当他换好衣服，正打算换下拖鞋时，发现他的画夹掉在床下，也许是昨晚他匆忙离开时掉下去的，乘务员还真是粗心。他捡起画夹，把它放在床上，离开房间到休息室去。   
吉尔伽美什很晚才走进餐厅。他径自在迪尔姆德的对面坐下，迪尔姆德慢条斯理地切着盘子里的牛排，看着他向乘务员点餐。   
“雕像做得不错。”乘务员走开后，吉尔伽美什说。   
“谢谢。”迪尔姆德回答，他看得出这不是一句敷衍的评论，心中很是高兴。   
用餐期间吉尔伽美什没再与他交谈，迪尔姆德犹豫再三，终于在盘子都撤下去之后开口问道：“你住在伦敦吗？”   
“没错。”   
“如果我想见你的话，该去哪里找你？我是说，如果在圣诞假期期间你有时间的话。”   
吉尔伽美什看着他，从外套口袋里掏出一个名片夹，抽出一张放在桌上，推到迪尔姆德面前。名片是黑色底烫金字，用大写字母印着他的名字，下方是电话号码和舰队街的一个地址。迪尔姆德拿起名片正要仔细看看，两个年轻姑娘突然来到他们的桌边，因为过道有些狭窄，她们距离迪尔姆德很近，迪尔姆德慌忙向靠窗的位置挪了挪。   
“打扰一下，您是吉尔伽美什先生吗？”其中一个女孩问。她们都化着精致的妆，打扮时髦。   
“我是。”吉尔伽美什面无表情地回答。迪尔姆德看向窗外，有些庆幸她们的目标不是自己。   
“我一直在想是不是你，我在……看到到你的照片……”她们看起来相当兴奋，还要求吉尔伽美什给她们签名，迪尔姆德猜他在伦敦的社交圈也许很有名气。   
乘务员端着吉尔伽美什的咖啡走了过来，站在两个姑娘身后，似乎想要等她们离开。火车正巧在这时转过弯道，一个姑娘站立不稳后退一步，高跟鞋踩在乘务员的脚上。乘务员踉跄了一下，一只手抓住迪尔姆德的椅背保持平衡，另一只手上的托盘不受控制地倾斜过去。迪尔姆德正看着吉尔伽美什给另一个姑娘签名，那杯咖啡简直是从天而降，“砰”地倒扣在他面前的桌子上，滚烫的液体溅得到处都是。迪尔姆德几乎跳了起来，却眼睁睁地看着水滴穿过他的身体，洒在座椅上面。   
“非常抱歉，没烫伤您吧？”乘务员一边向那个姑娘道歉，一边收拾着翻倒的杯子，却没看迪尔姆德一眼。   
“没关系。”迪尔姆德说，有些生气，但乘务员擦着桌子，似乎对他视若无睹。两个姑娘走开之后，乘务员对吉尔伽美什道了歉，说会再端来一杯咖啡，接着就走开了，完全没有看迪尔姆德一眼。   
“刚才发生了什么？”迪尔姆德问，吉尔伽美什正注视着他，他摸了摸应该被溅湿却干干净净的衣摆，“你看到了吗？”   
“这一刻迟早会发生。”吉尔伽美什说，“只有这样你才能看清真相。”   
“什么真相？”   
“在这列火车上，只有你是已死之人，迪尔姆德·奥迪纳。你才是唯一的鬼魂，唯一的灵异现象。”   
迪尔姆德想要一笑置之，但他发觉自己笑不出来。   
“你在开玩笑。”   
“回想一下，你是怎么来到车站的？”   
“乘船，”迪尔姆德说，他还记得行李已经先一步运到车站，他给佣人结清了工钱，锁好公寓的门。一条船就停在他的家门口不远处，他上了那条船。他记得小船在河道上平稳航行，两岸房屋窗中的灯火倒映在水面上，照亮了微微泛起的涟漪。之后——之后，他站在车站的大厅里，望着墙上那面大钟。   
“1930年12月20日，你本来应该乘‘皇家钻石号’回到伦敦，可到达伦敦的只有你的行李。你在前往车站的路上被人谋杀，至今已经90年了。”   
迪尔姆德完全无法理解他所说的话。90年？将近一个世纪？他觉得自己一定是陷入了一个疯狂的梦境，却无论如何都无法醒来。   
“不要再被自己的眼睛蒙蔽。”吉尔伽美什说，再次拿出了那支黑色的蜡烛，点燃了它。迪尔姆德注视着那一簇跳动的火焰，吉尔伽美什对它一吹，蓝色的火苗“扑”地熄灭，带着香味的烟雾向迪尔姆德飘来。   
四周突然陷入一片漆黑，火车驶入隧道，耳朵里好像被堵上了一层东西，伴着风吹的声音。接着光亮呼啸而来。   
眼前的事物发生了变化，涂着清漆的光亮木头墙壁变成了干净冰冷的白色，窗帘也从红色换成了低调的米色。餐桌上依然铺着雪白的桌布，吉尔伽美什的那张名片还端端正正地摆在桌上，有一角被咖啡浸湿了。座位由红色变成了蓝色，一位乘务员端着托盘从桌边走过，制服不再是黑色，而是深蓝色。刚才还坐满了旅客的餐厅现在有三分之一的座位空着，桌边的乘客们也变了样子，原本穿着正式三件套西装的男人和那些穿着优雅连衣裙、梳着精致卷发的女人，此刻在迪尔姆德看来着装相当随便，简直不合礼仪。   
他看向吉尔伽美什，他的衣服也发生了变化——黑色的三件套西装变为黑色西装外套搭配酒红色衬衫，没系领带也没打领结，衬衫还敞开了两颗扣子。   
“科技的进步是时间流逝最好的佐证，”吉尔伽美什说，从桌边原本放着他的记事本的地方拿起一个长方形、手掌大的东西，它黑色的表面亮了起来，显示出图画。“这是现代的电话。你曾经问我是不是作家，因为我拿着记事本——在那时我就意识到了，你作为一个世纪前的幽灵，现实的事物在你眼前呈现出的是你可以理解的样子。而你房间里的闹鬼现象，不过是住在那里的旅客搞出的动静，对她来说，你才是真正的幽灵。”   
“可如果我是幽灵，为什么他们都看得到我，我也可以像普通人那样生活？”   
“除了我之外，到底有谁看到了你？”吉尔伽美什问，“固定的一个乘务员？除了他之外，还有其他人对你说过话吗？”   
迪尔姆德想到站在车门前的乘务员，他胸口的黄铜名牌上刻着“汤姆”。当迪尔姆德在房间里按铃时，是他送来早餐和茶，当迪尔姆德来到餐厅时，也一直是他为他服务的。没有其他的乘务员和乘客看他一眼。   
“那个人能与你交流，是因为你在过去乘这列车时与他接触最多、对他印象最深。”吉尔伽美什说。“你作为幽灵的存在唤回了过去留在这些车厢中的记忆，那些已死之人的影子跟着你从1930年来到这里，可惜只有你我才能看到那样的光景。你没有已经死去的自觉，认为自己还活着，这样的执念太过强烈，甚至连照亮冥路的蜡烛也无法为你指引方向。相反，它让你看到了其他的东西——你当时看到的那些死人都是活生生的旅客，你看到的也许真的是他们将来死去时的模样，只是现在还无法证实。”   
“如果我看到的是普通人死去时的样子，为什么你没有变化？”   
“因为我不是普通人。”吉尔伽美什说，好像这再明显不过了。“我也说过，只有在特殊的情况下鬼魂才能接触人或物品，而一旦它们发觉到真相——”他向迪尔姆德伸出手来。   
迪尔姆德看着这只手。他曾经握过这只手，手指修长优美，温暖又有力。他伸过手去，手指落在他的手上，却从他的掌心中穿了过去，像穿过洒落在空气中的阳光。他再次抬起手来，又落了空，第三次去抓他的手，终于把他的手指握在手中，却没有皮肤相接触的感觉。   
吉尔伽美什安静地看着他。迪尔姆德的嘴唇颤抖着，终于开口问道：“你说我是被谋杀的？为什么你会知道？”   
“我想你知道主谋是谁。”   
“……是的。”   
吉尔伽美什站起身来。“跟我来。”他说。   
迪尔姆德跟在他的身后，离开餐厅，经过休息室，走上车厢中的窄长走廊。火车依然在轻微地摇晃着，迪尔姆德却完全不受影响，他能感到自己在走，却说不清自己踩在什么上面。   
“一个月前，奥斯卡·麦克库尔的一个孙子在整理老宅的书房时，在书架的夹层里发现了一本日记。”吉尔伽美什说，像是在讲一个故事，迪尔姆德看着他的背影。“日记的主人是奥斯卡的祖父芬恩·麦克库尔，里面的一部分内容，是他承认自己雇佣凶手杀害了他姐姐的儿子。杀手选在圣诞假期开始时，在他出发准备回到伦敦时下手。”   
他来到自己的房门前，迪尔姆德看着他把一张卡片贴在门锁上打开了门，他跟着他走进去。房间里的布局没变，装潢和家具却都不一样了。   
“杀手伪装成船夫，在船上趁着夜色袭击了他，拿走了所有能证明他身份的东西，在他的大衣里装满石头，把他的尸体推进河里。”吉尔伽美什从行李间里拿出那只皮箱，“直到圣诞节过去之后才有人发现他的尸体，死者的相貌已经无法辨认，被当做无名尸埋进了公共墓地中。”他从那堆杂物下面抽出一个文件夹递给迪尔姆德，迪尔姆德接过它打开，是警方的档案，纸张已经陈旧泛黄，看到里面的照片，他闭上眼睛。   
“那个年轻人带着日记找到我，请我找出你的坟墓在哪里，想要把你的尸骨带回去安葬。我答应帮忙，是因为我认识安格斯·麦克奥格，也算了却他的一个心愿。”   
“你不可能认识我的养父，他肯定早已经——”   
“他死于1950年。我说过，我不是普通人。”吉尔伽美什拖出那只木箱，示意迪尔姆德打开它。   
迪尔姆德打开箱子的皮绊扣，掀开箱盖。红色的绒布上，是一副零散的人骨，散发着墓地中潮湿腐败的气息，骷髅空洞的眼窝回望着他。   
“在墓地挖开你的坟墓时，我看到你就站在附近，”吉尔伽美什说，“你死得太突然，又在那里太久，早已经没有作为人的意识，只是一缕幽魂。我没有干涉你，因为迷失的灵魂通常会跟着遗体，你会跟我回去伦敦。但是没想到，你的鬼魂来到车站时，生前被打断的时间重新接续起来，你恢复了自我，以为自己只是平平常常地在回家的路上。”   
可是前方不再有家了。1930年他没能抵达的终点，已经永远无法到达。迪尔姆德看着自己的双手，这两天中的一切都是那么真实，窗外的景色，阳光照在身体上的温度，酒的香醇，食物的美味。他甚至能感觉到自己的心跳，听到血液在血管中流淌的声音，可当他看向那堆遗骸，却又无比清楚地知道那就是名叫迪尔姆德·奥迪纳的人留在世间最后的东西。   
“我该怎么办？”他问道，“等到这列火车到达终点，我会怎么样？”   
“他们会把你葬在你的养父身边。”吉尔伽美什回答，“你会跟随你的遗骨留在那里。”   
“我不能去天堂或地狱，不能去灵魂该去的地方吗？”   
“你已经错过那扇门太久，不会再有机会了。”   
意外地，听到自己将走向的结局，迪尔姆德心中没有痛苦与不甘，只是一阵怅然失落，就像胸口敞开了一个空洞，风呼啸着穿过，又重新归于平静。时间悄然飞逝，在他一无所觉间，命运早已尘埃落定。在这列火车上，他有了新的憧憬，认为旅途结束后前方也依然有着无限的可能，只是此时都已经化为泡影。他没有作为幽灵在无名孤坟边游荡的记忆，如果他将再次忘记一切，在墓碑之间徘徊，成为一缕没有思想的游魂，也许并没有那么痛苦。   
“在那之前，至少我还有这两天的回忆。”迪尔姆德对自己说，终于释然一笑：“谢谢你找到了我。”   
或许这才是作为一个鬼魂真实的感觉，在他的眼中阳光这样明亮，将一切都笼罩上光芒，可视野却变得如此狭窄，好像到处都贴着一层隔离现实的薄纱。感觉渐渐流失，迪尔姆德甚至分不清楚自己正站着、还是坐着。吉尔伽美什在光芒中看着他，他想至少自己可以跟随他直到这列火车的终点。在逐渐朦胧的视野中，吉尔伽美什突然走近一步，一把抓住了他的领带，将他扯回了清晰的现实，让他吃了一惊。   
“你没有前往彼岸的机会，但我提供给你另一个选择，”吉尔伽美什说，伸出左手，那个小小的胸像立在他的手心中，“我可以赋予你新的生命，让你拥有与人类的肉体相差无几的容器。我只需要三样东西——你新坟上的泥土，你左手无名指的指骨，还有一具泥塑的躯壳。对你来说，做出第三样东西应该轻而易举吧？上帝以泥土塑造人类，你就为你自己打造一个身体吧。我会引领你的灵魂驻进其中。”   
这是神或恶魔才能达成的事情，迪尔姆德看着那双红色的眼睛，知道交换的代价就是自己将永远与他绑在一起，他的生命是供他燃烧的烛芯，他的死亡也将是他最终的归宿。   
如果有那么一天的话。   
迪尔姆德握住了他的手。   
  
舰队街1271号是一间没有招牌的店面，只有通过介绍或拿着一张黑底烫金的名片才能进入。走进店铺的大门就像走进了另一个时空，地板上铺着手织地毯，房间中布置着光亮的胡桃木家具，随处可见精美的装饰和工艺品，一座古老的落地钟在墙边发出清脆的嘀嗒声，一切都如同电影中上个世纪的繁华遗落下的碎片。接待来客的是位黑发的年轻男人，英俊得像个电影明星或是模特，举止优雅有礼，透出一种古典的骑士风范。当你喝着他端来的红茶，店铺主人这才不紧不慢地从楼梯上走下来。你偷偷看到他们站在楼梯下，黑发男人对着金发店主低声耳语，他们周遭的氛围是如此暧昧，你也许会意识到他们之间的关系不一般。你看到他们将视线转向你，不管是金色的眼睛还是红色的眼睛都在幽暗的光线下闪烁着光芒，这时你就会相信传闻都是真的，他们能解决你的恐惧，如果你愿意的话，还可以知道自己将走上怎样的结局。   
  
END   
  
注：文中的豪华列车“皇家钻石号”的原型为威尼斯－辛普伦东方快车。


End file.
